Happily Ever After
by Dookamargirl2
Summary: "Maybe there wasn't such a thing as Happily Ever After but for now, in this very moment, I was happy." Rated K for minor swearing. It doesn't really fit in with the whole Plays/Musicals thing, but where the heck else am I supposed to put it?
1. The Beginning

**Happily Ever After**

Chapter 1

Why do people write happy endings anyway?

We all have at one point believed in the, oh so familiar phrase, "And they all lived happily ever after. The end,"

But then we grow up, and we learn there's no such thing as 'happily ever after' and it's just another lie.

We always hope we will be a princess and get swept off our feet by a handsome prince, who will love you forever.

That is sadly not the case.

I believe some explanation is in order,

It was a warm night and I was sitting by myself by the water, just watching it staring and thinking.

"Hey," I heard a girl's voice say faintly I looked around and realized it had come from the forest.

Being a curious person I cautiously crept into the trees to see where the voice had come from.

"Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice," an all too familiar voice replied

A voice I knew to belong to my best friend and longtime crush Jayden Tsang.

I blended into a shadow of a tree and peeked around to find a clearing with Jay sitting on a stool holding….was that my guitar?

The girl's voice I had heard was Rachel Lang, one of my and Jay's friend's.

"No problem," she responded

"Tell me what you think when I finish," he said picking up his guitar…sorry MY guitar.

_Alright let's go_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?_

_How many promises? Be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take them back?_

_Tell me that how many either "or"s?_

_But no more if you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)_

_Now all I see is you_

He stared at Rachel with such love in his eyes that I could feel my heart breaking_._

_I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

_(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine, in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you (one less lonely girl) [x3]_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_(That's what I'm gonna do)_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

I remember once that he promised that he would always be there and he would never hurt me, so much for that promise.

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you_

_How many dinner dates, set dinner plates_

_And he didn't even touch his food_

_How many torn photographs are you taping back?_

_Tell me that, you couldn't see an open door_

_But no more, if you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

_(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you (one less lonely girl) [x3]_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_(That's what I'm gonna do)_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Yeah one less, then I will be lonely again because he will drop me to hang out with popular people like Rachel, so it won't make any difference.

_I can fix up your broken heart (heart)_

_I can give you a brand new start (start)_

_I can make you believe (yeah)_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)_

_She's free to fall (fall in love)_

_With me_

_Her heart's locked and know what I got the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

I turned and ran not wanting to hear this anymore

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_(That's what I'm gonna do)_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Soon it was fading in the distance

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) [x2]_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_(That's what I'm gonna do)_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Only you shawty (ha-ha)_

**(A/N: I'm sorry I don't know why I put that song, I mean nothing against Justin Bieber (I'm one of those in between people) I guess I just kind of….like it? Oh, whatever this note has gone on too long already!)**

I ran all the way home, and I didn't stop once.

I ran up to my room, slammed the door shut and leaned against the door, catching my breath and trying to ignore the emotions pounding through my heart.

When you're like me you have to know how to shut your emotions off or you'll explode.

I took a quick look at the clock on my desk and realized if I didn't leave soon I was going to be late for school.

So I grabbed all the things I would need for school and dressed in a black t-shirt with a large green heart in the middle, ripped black skinny jeans and black leather converse.

I brushed my long dark hair getting out all the knots.

Then I ran to school.

The school wasn't too far away-about four blocks away- but nonetheless I was still breathing hard after my quick sprint to school.

I thought that my day would be pretty easy from here on, do work, listen to lessons (more like lectures), avoid/ignore Jay trying to get my attention and I was right...

…Until lunch time, when I went to the cafeteria and saw Jay sitting with Rachel both waiting for me, luckily (in my opinion) they hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked to an empty table and sat down.

"Rachel!" yelled Jay blushing bright red and looking embarrassed.

She just rolled her eyes at him and then she leaned over and kissed him.

I quickly averted my gaze as he pulled away smiling, then throwing his trash away, he turned to see me.

"Hey, Annika come here!" yelled Jay happily

I picked up my apple and my chocolate pudding, along with my bag and made eye contact with him for a couple seconds, then sadly; I looked away and walked right out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went as planned.

But on the walk home from school there was another incident.

"Hey Annika! Wait up!" yelled Jayden's voice from behind me.

I walked faster, hoping and praying to every God, Goddess and Divine being that ever existed, that he would just leave me alone so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I just always got so emotional around him, and I hated that, ever since I was 2 (When my mom abandoned me) I had been in foster homes and I learned early that if you showed no emotions and stayed guarded you would last.

I was ripped from my thoughts when someone grabbed my wrist.

I spun around getting into a fighting stance.

"Whoa 'Nika, don't kill me!" he said grinning impishly

I shook him off and continued walking to my house.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked softly which startled me, because he was always loud and joking. I don't think I had heard him speak softly since his mom died.

"I-I-I'm not avoiding you," I stuttered, caught off guard

Then I cursed myself under my breath for allowing myself to be caught off guard.

"I'm your best friend, I know when you're lying, or at least I thought I was your best friend…." He said

"You are my best friend," I blurted out quickly

"Then what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked softly cautiously moving towards me.

"I guess I'm just confused right now," I admitted

I hadn't wanted to tell him, but the look on his face drew the answer right out of my mouth.

"About what?" he asked

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet, I haven't sorted it out yet, but when I do I'll tell you okay?" I replied with a sad smile on my face.

"Well, do you have a date to the Christmas dance this Friday?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't think I'm going…." I said looking at my feet

"Why not?" he asked looking confused

"Never mind," I said sighing, he was so oblivious

"Look, I've got to run, I have homework to do," I said turning and walking away leaving him standing there looking even more confused than I felt.

I'm pretty sure Jayden will take Rachel to the dance and then he will start dating her and forget about little old me who was always there whenever I was needed, but soon I won't be needed any more.

I needed to let out my feelings and I had a really good idea.

I went into my closet and grabbed my favourite guitar, the one that no one but me knew about, and decided to write a song to play at the dance.

I sat and tried to think, since I was feeling sad I thought I would probably end up writing a break up song.

I was so focused that I got all the way through the chorus.

After a while though I started to get tired and my thoughts got more muddled by the second.

I sighed and got up, I needed to clear my head and I decided to go and take a walk.

I grabbed my converses and put them on, before running down stairs.

"I'm going for a walk!" I shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Alright, be home by 8:00!" my foster mother responded

"Okay!" I yelled running out the door and down to the beach.

I walked silently; basking in the warm air around me and feeling the breeze whip my hair around.

This calmed me down somehow and my thoughts cleared a little.

I guess I was right when I said I was confused, I thought it was just a simple crush, but now I wasn't too sure.

I always felt jittery and happy around him, like I wanted to hold onto him and never let go but I also wanted to run away and not look back too.

I thought back to when I had first started liking him, I remember just feeling awkward around him and wishing he would notice me as a girl instead of just his best friend.

I'm beginning to think that it's more than I first thought.

With that realization, I smiled and stood.

I jogged home, funny the lights were still on in Jayden's room, they're never on until after 10:00 when he is about to go to sleep.

Since he is my next door neighbour and his bedroom window is opposite my bedroom window; no, this is not stalker-ish, it's being observant.

I walked in, yelled a quick hello to my foster parents, and climbed upstairs ready to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Heartbreak and The Plan

**Hi, as you can see I posted another, different story and I am trying to think up new chapters for Thing's I'll never say but I don't really have time to post right now.**

**I have to go do my homework sorry, bye!**

**Oh right! I don't own One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber from the last chapter. **

Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning I wanted to walk to school by myself but obviously that was not the plan, because when I stepped outside in my black ripped up skinny jeans, my Marianas Trench concert t-shirt, and my black converse, I was met by Jayden who smiled brightly his dark hair falling in his dark sea green eyes.

"Race you!" he announced

"Oh, you are so going to lose,' I retorted

I grinned and we ran to school, together.

It felt like when we were 7 and we would race to the elementary school. We didn't have to worry about crushes or homework, just us and having fun.

I watched Jay struggle to keep up, still smiling-I stopped jogging and started running, I got to school a full 2 minutes before him.

He stumbled into the grounds, almost crashing into the chain link fence.

I quickly made my way over to him, catching his shoulder and steadying him.

"Whoa there, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said once he got his breath back.

I smiled and handed him a candy bar.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" a voice from behind us asked

"Yeah, sure Rachel," said Jayden, his smile faded a little and the spark that was always present in his eyes had disappeared.

"I'll see you later, Jay," I told him

AZxxAZ

When I finally saw him again it was lunch.

"Annika," I heard a voice call

I turned, but I already knew it was Jayden.

"Yes?" I asked him

"Can we talk?" he asked looking anxious

"Sure," I said looking confused.

We walked over to a quiet corner where no one was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend anymore," he said

Imagine someone ripping out your heart running over it a million times with a truck then picked up the pieces and sewed them back together out of order.

That probably would still be less painful than that.

"What? Why?" I demanded

"Well, Rachel said if I want to be her boyfriend I can't be your friend anymore," he said like we were just talking about the weather "So I guess this is goodbye," he said

He pulled me into a hug and left.

He just left me there, without looking back, as if I'd never existed.

And I stood there, letting that sink in.

So many people had left me in my life, my mother who abandoned me and my first friend who thought that I was uncool…. The list goes on.

But Jayden was different, he always made me feel special, wanted and he told me we would be best friends forever.

But nothing lasts forever…..

I just can't believe that he thinks his life would be better without me in it.

Finally, with everything that had ever happened to me weighing me down, I sat down and for the first time I remember, I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when the bell rang I made myself as presentable as possible and ran to class.

For the rest of the day, I was distracted and I couldn't focus on anything, I kept going back to Jayden's goodbye.

When I finally stumbled home, I grabbed my guitar and fixed the lyrics to the chorus and then I did my homework quickly.

The rest of the night was spent on the song.

After all tomorrow was Friday.

I finally went to sleep at around 1:00 in the morning and I got up at 7:30, I was just too excited.

The Dance wasn't until 8:00 and it went until 1:00 in the morning.

The day went by painfully slowly and by the time it was 3:00 I was ready to go and find a way to control the universe so I could make time go faster.

I made my way over to the girl who was organizing the dance.

"What do you mean she can't sing?!" she was yelling into her cell phone.

"Ugh, never mind, we'll think of something," she said ending the call

"Excuse me," I said gaining her attention

"What? I'm very busy and one of the acts caught a cold so she won't be able to sing her few songs to close the dance," she ranted looking impatient

"Well, actually I was going to ask if there were any slots open for me to perform, but if you want her specific songs I understand…" I said trailing off

"Yes! You can do it; you'll close off the show with 2 or 3 songs okay?" She said immediately

"Okay," I agreed

"The songs sung by people end at 12:00 so don't be late," she said waving a boy with red and pink streamers at an empty wall.

I nodded, "Thank you."

And with that I left smiling to myself.

**There's another chapter done **

**By the way Jayden and Rachel are based off of real people, I am obviously Annika though.**

**None of this actually happened.**

**I own everything! Mwahahahaha!**


	3. The Dance Part 1

Chapter 3

I attempted to do my homework and I got some done but in the end I gave up and tried to decide what to wear, I found the only dress I owned.

I had bought it for my foster brother's wedding last month, and it was black with bits of lace at the neckline and a shorter, floating skirt. I added a red sash around my waist to make the dress look less formal. I let my hair down from the braid I had worn today.

**(A/N: Link for the Dress**

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQc8M0ZY2TdrawSBn3cnm5m i-KsZj8ckDARBwUI_pwpTa-cR-DU )**

**(A/N: Link for the hair**

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhFrPH457nFNrBK22zolCB 9DsSQp_ht7Isa9fKHNBIbkqnNJ-wpg****)**

I didn't particularly like makeup so I didn't wear any, but I put on my special necklace with my biological mother's wedding ring which was around my neck when I was left to social services.

I hated wearing heels and flats and stuff like that, so I opted to wear a pair of red converse.

When I was ready I walked to school, the cold winter air biting into my skin.

I pulled my red shawl tighter around me.

When I finally made it to the school I was starting to get nervous, what if he got mad? What if he yelled at me in public to leave him alone? After a quick debate I decided I wasn't going to leave without trying.

I put my shawl into my locker and stepped into the gym.

The Gym was decorated with wreaths and red and green streamers, there was a stage in the corner and a girl was just beginning her song as I stepped in.

The girl onstage giggled and began to sing, sounding like a dying cat.

_Oh-Ohhh_

_I wore red 'cause you liked that_

_You're like hey, let me get that_

_But when I text, you don't text back,_

_No you didn't 'cause you didn't care._

_Well the game makes me crazy_

_It's like yes, no, maybe,_

_And you're calling me baby,_

_When I know that you just don't care_

_Whoa-oa_

_Saying that l quit but that's just not true_

_Like w-whoa whoa_

_I say I don't like it but you know I do_

'_Cause you make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I want to scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_This one's for the girls, messing with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_I always want what I can't have_

_Give it all, never get half_

_You're like girl where you been at_

_And I really want to just not care_

_But_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Saying that I quit but that's just not true_

_Like w-whoa whoa_

_I say I don't like it but you know I do_

'_Cause you make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I want to scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_This one's for the girls, messing with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_I'm dying tonight_

_Trying to hide, hide_

_What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like_

_I'm dying tonight_

_I'll keep it inside_

_When I say hello, should be saying goodbye_

_Oh-oh_

_You make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I want to scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_This one's for the girls, messing with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

_You're so bad for me_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

She grinned and walked into the arms of her boyfriend.

A different girl went up the stairs; she had a very angry expression on her face and a bright green dress

"Damian," she said to a boy waiting for her to start singing so he could dance with his date. "Let me just tell you,"

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see; now I see; now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

**How was that?**

**I will probably update again really soon**

**It would be nice to know that someone is actually reading this you know.**

**Regardless, I need to let out my idea's or I might just burst and **


	4. The Dance Part 2

**Dear people reading this story, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and stuff. So, this is the next chapter.**

**This is dedicated to my friend Li Heng who really, REALLY wanted me to post the next chapter.**

**Sorry if it's not very good I was kind of rushed by said friend.**

"Do you want to dance during the next song?" I heard a voice say as the girl finished up her song

I looked behind me to see one of Jay's friends Sam holding his hand out to me.

"Uh, I guess," I replied shrugging

He grinned as the song started up

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah..._

He smiled down at me in a confusing crooked smile a bit like Jayden's…oh great so now everything's like Jayden?

_I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

Well this is awkward….. I thought.

"Well, this is kind of awkward…." Sam said quietly

Weird….

_And in the time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

His hands were room temperature but he was shaking a little.

I think he was little afraid of being so close to a girl

_If happy ever after's did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I said it before but_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

He smiled down at me and I didn't know what to do so I just smiled back.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Don't hang up so I can tell you what you need to know_

_Baby I'm begging you_

_Just please don't go_

_So I can tell you what you need to know. _

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

"Hey, move over, it's my turn to sing!" yelled guy walking up the steps.

Sam quickly released and left me standing there even more confused than ever.

**There! Chapter 4 is done, Whatcha think?**

**Sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**I don't own Payphone by Maroon 5 (Clean, non-rap version) this is the Megan Nicole cover with Davedays.**


	5. The Dance Part 3

**Hey since I haven't updated in while I thought I'd post another chapter since I've already written it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Christie, I've got something to say," he said snatching the mic.

A girl, who had been kissing a tall blonde boy, looked up and crossed her arms.

"I know we usually break up and get back together every other day but…." He started

_I remember when we broke up_

_The first time saying "This is it, I've had enough!"_

_Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space (what?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby, I miss you, and I swear I'm going to change trust me" _

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say "I hate you", we break up, you call me "I love you"_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_We called it off again last night but_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_This time I'm telling you, telling you_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_Ohhh,_

_We are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like, Ever. Oh My God._

_I'm really going to miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some hipster record that you play all the time_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_We called it off again last night, but_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_This time I'm telling you, telling you_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me _

_Ohhh,_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Whoa,_

_I used to think that we were forever, ever_

_And I used to say "Never say never,"_

_So I thought I'd try one more time,_

_I call her up and say "I love you" she starts freaking out_

_I don't know what she's on about this time_

_It's always something_

_So I'm just like, we are never getting back together_

_Like ever!_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_Ohhh_

_We are never ever, ever, ever getting back together, _

_Ohhh, _

_We are never ever, ever getting back together, _

_(Ooooh-Whoa, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

"Ever," he said marching off of the stage and over to another blonde girl who was giggling with her friends.

I checked my watch, only about 1 or 2 songs to go.

I wished time would speed up so I could just get this over with, I was beginning to doubt myself.

"Hey," someone said as I was turning around

"Do you think this plan is going to work?" a girl said

"Yes," said another girl

"Go get him girl," said the first girl (The one that said Hey)

She took a deep breath "Alright,"

She ran up onto the stage

"Uh….Hi, There's a lot of things I could say but I think I'll just show you instead," she swallowed nervously.

_Broken glass,_

_Broken heart,_

_There's a picture of you lying on the floor._

_Empty space, on the wall,_

_While I'm staring at it_

_Wishing that you'd call._

_'Cause every time you call me up,_

_I'm reminded of the pain you caused._

_Can't move on, it's so hard._

_When you keep on coming back for more!_

_It's time for me to say,_

_I know you're only going to break my heart _

_You're getting in the way,_

_I should've seen this coming right from the start._

_So baby don't come around anymore,_

_Or you'll be standing outside my front door._

_So listen as I say,_

_Baby I'm tearing us apart_

'_Cause you're only going to break my heart._

_You're only going to break my heart_

_(I'm tearing us apart) _

_You're only going to break my heart_

_(I'm tearing us apart)_

_Every day, _

_It's the same. _

_I keep seeing you I keep hearing your name._

_And I know that one day_

_I'll get over you and I'll be ok._

_But every time you call me up_

_I'm reminded of the pain you caused._

_Can't move on, it's so hard,_

_When you keep on coming back for more!_

_It's time for me to say,_

_I know you're only going to break my heart _

_You're getting in the way,_

_I should've seen this coming right from the start._

_So baby don't come around anymore_

_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_

_So listen as I say, _

_Baby I'm tearing us apart_

_'Cause you're only going to break my heart,_

_Someday, somehow I might say _

_These words aloud._

_And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right_

_But not right now._

_It's time for me to say_

_I know you're only going to break my heart _

_You're getting in the way_

_I should've see this coming right from the start_

_So baby, don't come around anymore._

_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_

_So listen as I say..._

_Baby I'm tearing us apart_

'_Cause you're only going to break my heart..._

_You're only going to break my heart_

_You're only going to break my heart_

She smiled as she finished and made her way down the steps.

It was now my turn and I wasn't sure what to do, so I took a deep breath and made my way up the stage.

I grabbed the mic. And heart pounding wildly in my chest reminding me it was now or never, I began to sing.

**Ooh cliffhanger.**

**I don't own We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift cover by Davedays or Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield.**

**Good luck waiting for next chapter…Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously, don't hate me!**

**Until next time!**


	6. The Dance Part 4 and Confusion

**Wow another Chapter?! This is unheard of!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Instead of looking out into the crowd I decided to look at the wall instead to quench my nervousness.

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart?_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see._

I poured my heart out into the song but as I finished, I looked over to the corner where Jayden was and saw he wasn't even listening! He was busy making out with Rachel.

I stood up straighter and clenched the mic. Tighter

"This is an original song I've written, I hope you enjoy," I said sweetly

_You let me know that I was done_

_Put me to rest far away from you_

_No words will go between us now_

_And you think this will help somehow_

_But if you care I'm open_

_And if you need I'll stay a while_

_So you can get this off your chest_

_Prove to yourself without me is best_

_I don't believe you'd rather go on without me_

_That you think this is what you need_

_That you're better, that you're better without me_

_Another heartfelt letter_

_Followed by signs of your lament_

_You say I should be better_

_And educate me on my flaws_

_But if you care I'm open_

_And if you need I'll stay a while _

_So you can get this off your chest_

_Prove to yourself without me is best_

_I don't believe you'd rather go on without me_

_That you think this is what you need_

_That you're better, that you're better without me_

_Now you're coming around here doing what you do_

_You're making this hard, me living without you_

_Don't you see that it's simple?_

_Don't you see it's so obvious?_

_It should be you and me constantly, I can't let go_

_But if you care I'm open_

_And if you need I'll stay a while _

_So you can get this off your chest_

_Prove to yourself without me is best_

_I don't believe you'd rather go on without me_

_That you think this is what you need_

_That you're better, that you're better without me_

He still wasn't listening, and once I had finished he took Rachel's hand and they just walked out leaving me very sad.

I still had time for one more song and I knew just what to sing.

_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain, make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

By the time the song had ended I had angry tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

But I composed myself enough to say "Thank you, and that's the end of the live singers," then I flashed a small sad smile and walked out of the gym.

I started walking home, crying quietly, but it was really cold and I wished that I had remembered my shawl; it was still in my locker.

"Hey Annika, wait up!" I heard a voice say behind me

I turned to see Sam running to catch up with me.

He was tall-like a couple inches taller than me-and skinny, and tonight he was wearing a sea green t-shirt, and black jeans with a black formal looking jacket. He was wearing a crooked smirk and it reminded me of how Jayden would do that sometimes to make me laugh, and tears slipped faster.

As he got closer his smirk quickly faded and was replaced with a concerned look.

"What happened?" he asked and looking into his soft dark brown eyes-like dark chocolate, yum!-the story quickly spilled out of me, and I quickly swiped at my cheeks every few minutes.

While I was telling him he just nodded and looked pained like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to go to the bathroom or go wherever he was going in the first place.

When I had finished, I was shaking. Whether it was from the cold or from the sobs still racking my body, I had no idea.

Eventually he sighed and said, "You should probably get home, you look cold,"

He smirked again and handed me his jacket

"Take care," he said "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret,"

I sighed in relief and a little awe. How had he known what I was thinking?

He smiled one last time before grabbing my arm and pulling me gently to my house.

He left once we had reached the doorstep and disappeared into the shadows.

I stood there for a moment staring at the spot he had disappeared.

Then, feeling even more confused that I had ever remembered feeling, I turned and went inside.

**Well, there's Chapter 6, what'd you think?**

**Let me know with a review**

**I don't own **

**Tear drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Without me by Kina Grannis (love her work)**

**That's What You Get by Paramore**


	7. Forgetting and not Forgiving

Happily Ever After Chapter 7

**Hello there! I'm back!**

***Dodges Potato* Hey! Who threw that?!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while Li**

**I was kind of busy…**

**Yeah it's a stupid excuse but I had writer's block so I only just got the second half.**

**Enjoy!**

When I woke up the next day I was upset and confused, for obvious reasons.

But I had decided enough was enough, I was surprisingly calm.

I think it had something to with the fact I kind of ranted last night.

_Last night…_

Even though it was a bad idea I found myself thinking back to last night.

That's when I realized that it was a Saturday and that I didn't have to go to school and face Jayden.

_And his strange friend Sam…._

I found myself thinking about the strange dark eyed boy.

I stood and changed into a black tank top and a Purple t-shirt that was too big and fell off my shoulder then I put on my ripped black jeans and my converse.

I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning," I said politely taking a piece of toast and some bacon.

"Good morning Annika," said my foster mother, Gwen Chin.

She was a happy bouncy woman with a big heart and brilliant cooking skills. She was in her late forties but by the way she acted she could've been twenty.

We weren't extremely close but she was as close to a mother as I could get.

I couldn't help but wish I still had my own mother, but Gwen was a wonderful mother and I loved her like one.

I had just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Gwen," I said as I got up

I opened the door and was surprised to find Sam standing there.

"Hi," I said after I realized I had been staring at him for a minute.

Determined not to lose my cool I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go bike riding with me?" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I actually never learned how, how about I ride my skate board and you can bike?" I said calmly, trying not to show my embarrassment over not being able to ride a bike.

"Sure," he said and I ran upstairs and grabbed my skateboard.

I yelled that I was going out with my friend and Gwen told me not to come home too late.

I ran outside.

Sam was looking in the other direction and holding his bike upright.

Silently I snuck up on him and yelled, "Race you to the school!"

I went as fast as possible and Sam was struggling to keep up, but I had a head start that I didn't need, I beat him by at least 3 minutes.

"You okay, slowpoke?" I asked him once he finally made it to the school, huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, you?" he said, once he had gotten his breath back

"Well, considering I haven't even broken a sweat yet, I'd say so," I replied.

He grinned and I smiled in return.

We walked over to the stairs leading to the front entrance of the school and sat.

"So…how did you get away from your friends? You and the guys always hang out today?" I said I only knew because I used hang out with them.

"Jayden ditched us for his girlfriend, so we all just agreed to not meet up, most of us only tolerate each other because we're all friends with you," he admitted after a few minutes of silence.

I was shocked "I thought they were there for Jayden?"

He shrugged, "We're just nice to him because we all saw that you were his best friend, we did it for your benefit, you're always nice and friendly to all of us, you make us feel included," he said smiling serenely.

I blushed slightly.

"Thank you," I said

He smiled

"No, thank you," he said.

We sat there just talking about random things until I checked my watch.

"Oh, I've got to go home now," I said smiling

"Catch you later," he said

The rest of the school year was easier than I thought.

I became closer friends with Sam and the other guys that used to hang out with Jayden and I.

Danny Cathril's **(This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the 39 Clues' Dan Cahill or Natalie Kabra…nope!)** girlfriend Natalia Kabris was my best female friend now.

I made lots of fast easy friends; they all just seemed to enjoy being in my company with my sarcastic comments and tomboyish attitude it was fun hanging out with everyone.

It was on a beautiful Sunday before the last week of school that this changed.

I was walking home from the beach where I had spent the day with Natalia, Danny, Sam, Freya, Martin, Arthur, Jenny, Ivan (Natalia's Older brother), Ivan's girlfriend Amelia and Nico D' Angelo a strange shy kid in my math class who I convinced to join us, and spent the day with pretty much.

Anyway I was walking home smiling, when I saw the lights on in Jayden's room.

I forgot to mention that he and Rachel had been having problems lately, fighting and hanging out by themselves.

She cheated on him a couple times I think. And every time they did; he tried to hang out with one of the guys from his old group of friends. They just acted like he wasn't even there, like how Jayden acted around us.

He has still yet to come crying to me and I pretty much forgot about him.

I heard yelling and things smashing on the ground and instantly knew they were having yet another fight.

This was the fifth one this week alone.

I was walking up the path to my house when the shouting got louder.

I sighed and shook my head walking up into my room.

I noticed my IPod was sitting on my desk, so I picked it up and put it on shuffle.

I smiled as Ariana Grande came on.

I began to softly sing along, putting some of my own pent up emotion into this song.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

I always thought that we would be at least friends, forever

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised_

I was extremely surprised that Jayden would ever like an artificial girl like that…

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

What the hell were you thinking?

I used to think I should change who I am so you'd notice me, but then I remember who I am and that no matter how desperate, I would never change who I am.

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

I have become used to the slight pain in my chest whenever I see them together, reveled in it even.

I don't even mind it anymore, I hardly even notice it.

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

Love the way you lie….to himself most of all, I don't mind that he lies to me or Rachel even; I mind that he lies to himself.

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh yeah_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

The words I can hear them shouting, even over the sound of my IPod volume which is cranked up, are meant to hurt and I can see broken glass on the ground from something. Maybe that's what they're fighting about this time; it always seems to start with nothing.

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

Rachel will always win these fights; he actually thinks he loves her.

'Ha,' I think-snort, 'more like hopelessly infatuated.'

_Cause you feed me fables from your hands_

More like her hands, she tells him to do something and it's done, no questions asked, even if it hurts him instead of her.

_With violent words and empty threats_

Hell yeah! The violent words that quickly slip out once they get started, no matter how stupid it was.

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

A lot of times when his back is turned I can see her smirk, like she's **enjoying** the fighting.

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

Now it's no more than a sting, before it was like my chest was on fire and I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to curl up and cry.

I guess I'm stronger than I realized.

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

Why does he lie to himself? Why does he hold onto the shattered pieces of their broken relationship?

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie_

Sarcasm anyone?

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't want to ever leave_

Why do I continue to watch them do this to each other, rip themselves inside out and hurt?

They could be happy if they just let go and had a clean break.

_Till these walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

I believe the careful guard I put up with your help burned down a long time ago.

I built a newer stronger wall, this time it's actually strong unlike the other wall which only looked strong.

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

No more, I won't sit here and let it burn me any longer, I'm over it.

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie_

No more crying.

No more lies.

If I am completely, totally honest with myself (which I am hardly ever), I know that it was probably just a stupid crush, and that I was making it out into a bigger deal than I should've, because he was my first crush, and the first person I really let inside.

Wow, this is making me deep and sappy; I never would've done this before.

I guess I really have changed.

There was a loud shout from down stairs that made me jump,

"Annika! Someone is here to see you!" yelled Gwen

"Alright! Tell them I'll be down in a minute!" I replied

The song changed to 'Stutter' by Marianas Trench and walked downstairs taking my time.

I walked into the front room and stopped dead in my tracks.

Jayden stood just in front of the door with a bandaged hand and a sad expression.

He probably thought he looked innocent.

'_Ha! Yeah right!'_ I thought _'more like pathetic!'_

"What do you want?" I asked icily

He winced like I had just mortally wounded him.

"I'm Sorry," he said quietly

"Sorry?!" I asked incredulously, after all this time, that's what he says, just Sorry!? "You're sorry?! You know what I'm sorry too, sorry that you're a pathetic jerk who tries to look innocent, just to gain some pity for your situation!" I exploded

"What are you talking about? I just broke up with Rachel!" he said looking upset.

"Yeah, no doubt the whole block knows," I snorted crossing my arms

"And no doubt you'll be back together in 10 minutes, just like always," I said looking annoyed after all, I hadn't had time to change out of my swimsuit so I was still in a black bikini and a large black t-shirt with short-shorts.

Then ironically, the song on my IPod changed to 'Nothing' by The Script.

"This time's different," he sniffed about to cry, then he launched into a long story about how it was different.

He seemed so pitiful, but if he wanted pity I wasn't going to give it to him.

I didn't even listen to him.

I just stood there listening to my IPod.

When he had finally finished I uncrossed my arms and said,

"So you go off and abandon me because your girlfriend Rachel tells you to because she's so obviously jealous that we were close, then you ignore me and all of our friends for said girlfriend, then when she breaks up with you, you expect us to be there for you, even though you went and ignored us like we were trash?" I said calmly

"I-" he began but I was tired and annoyed and I had school tomorrow.

"I don't want to hear it, now I suggest you get the bloody hell out of my house before I call reinforcements," I said glaring at him

He looked like he wanted to protest but he saw the dangerous look in my eyes and left.

I went to bed after that, and I slept dreamlessly.

I had absolutely no way of knowing my life was about to get a lot more hectic.

**Well, there it is folks!**

**Sorry, my socials teacher says 'folks' all the time**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; next one should be up soon.**

**Can you believe it, this Chapter is 2,285 words long**


	8. Friends and a Decision

Happily Ever After: Chapter 8

**Hey dudes, here's the next chapter Li, like I promised.**

**Mwahahahaha!...okay I'm done.**

**Go ahead and read.**

**Oh yeah and I forgot to say I don't own Ariana Grande's cover of Love the Way You Lie Part II from the last chapter, sorry about that.**

I woke up to the loud blaring of my alarm.

I looked at the clock and groaned, it was 7:00

_Time for school…at least it's the last week…._

I dragged myself out of bed, dressed in a long, white, flowing, slightly-transparent tank-top that went down to mid-thigh, black skinny jeans and my converse.

I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth, I made it down stairs for breakfast in 5 minutes flat.

Gwen was already awake and I could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning!" I called cheerfully

Gwen turned and smiled

"Good Morning, breakfast will be ready in a minute," she said

I smiled and took a seat picking up my IPod and putting it in my backpack.

I ate my breakfast in silence and then dashed to school, feeling the air rush past me, making my hair fly out behind me.

The day seemed to pass normally, until after school when I was heading to my locker.

There was a crowd in front of where my locker was.

Naturally, being the curious person I am, I wove my way to the front to see what was going on.

What I found was a complete surprise.

Sam had Jayden pushed up against my locker and was glaring with such hatred, if looks could kill, then Jayden would be a pile of dust in the underworld.

"-Don't even think about going near her," Sam was snarling

"Hey!" I exclaimed walking up and prying Sam off of Jayden

"What's going on here?" I asked sternly crossing my arms.

"Annika, back off of my boyfriend, this doesn't concern you," came a patronizing voice from behind me, a voice I knew only too well.

It was Rachel in all her bi….ahem….annoying Prat-like glory.

"What are you talking about? We're arguing about how Jayden wants to beg for forgiveness from Annika and how I won't let him," said Sam

"I can fight my own battles Sam," I said

He sighed and bowed his head in shame

"And Jayden do you honestly think I'm going to just trust you immediately? How stupid are you? You have to earn my trust first," I said seriously

Then my friends and I burst out laughing

"L-li-ke th-that's go-going to ha-happen," I said between laughs.

Jayden looked at me weirdly

"Why the hell would I even let you try to make up for your mistakes? I've given you a billion chances but you never took them, and I've moved on, so you can go back to whatever hole you came from, because I'm done caring about what you think. It's my life, I think it's time I started living it," I said walking to my locker and putting away my books then I left without another word.

HiIt'sAnotherLineBreakHere

I sat on my bed doing my homework when a text came through, it was from Natalia.

_N: Hey, r u okay? Hrd what happened skl 2day_

I smiled, typical Natalia; she was a very sweet girl.

_A: Yeah, I'm fine nuthin I can't handle _

_N: Kool, want 2 hang my place right now?_

_A: Sure, be there in a sec._

_N: kool, fair warning: Amelia is over_

_A: gotcha, be prepared 4 extreme mushiness, lol_

_N: lol, yeah_

_A: b right over_

_N: Awesome, c u_

I grabbed my skateboard and my gear and said a quick goodbye to Gwen.

The trip to Natalia's house was always quick because she lived just down the street from me.

She greeted me eagerly and we took refuge from the couple that was having a game of tonsil hockey on the couch.

"They've been at it for hours, I'm starting to wonder if they're stuck like that permanently," she told me, once we'd reached her room

"Like you can judge, what about the times that you were having passionate make-out sessions in the middle of the hallway with a certain blonde jade-eyed boy?" I said smirking, very amused.

She blushed in response and I grinned.

"But I can't say, that's just one guy after me, you have at least twenty," she teased

I rolled my eyes, and sat on the bed, shedding my gear and putting it on the floor in a neat pile.

"C'mon, the whole school is talking about what happened today, who knew Jayden actually cared huh?" she continued

I shrugged, "I wouldn't have guessed, but then again I don't really care, he was my first friend and I respect that, but he hurt me in every emotional way I know possible and I won't go back down that road again,"

She nodded thoughtfully and I sighed,

"I just wish it would make some sort of sense. I mean, I want to be able to find it in my heart to forgive him and things can just go back to where they were but I've changed since then, we all have, and I don't know if the new me can find it my heart to let this go," I said

"I can see, where you're coming from, but even if things don't go back to how they were, I think you should at least be nice to him, you don't have to be friends again, but at least try to be civil, even though I'm not sure he deserves it," she said, there was an emotion in her voice and her eyes that took me a minute to identify.

It was anger, I had never seen her so angry, she was a very mild mannered girl, and hardly ever got angry.

I realized that she was angry at Jayden, not because he did anything to her, but because of what he did to me.

It was in that moment that I realized how close Natalia and I had really become and my heart swelled, she was the best friend I could've ever asked for, I knew that whatever decision I made, no matter how much she may or may not agree with the decision, she would have my back.

I smiled and gave Natalia a hug, it wasn't like other hugs I had gotten from friends, ones that were quick and just to say goodbye, this was full of all the unsaid thanks I had, for having my back and supporting my decisions.

"Thank you for your advice, I will think about it," I said once we'd pulled away.

She smiled and we spent the rest of the visit just talking and laughing and generally having a good time.

ThisIsAnAwesomeLineBreakHere 

I walked home through the peaceful summer breeze content and ready to go to sleep.

But, of course there was a person standing in front of my house waiting for me.

It was Jayden and he smiled apologetically.

"What?" I asked coldly

His smile faltered for a second

"I've come to apologize, and ask if you will let me be your friend again," he said finally

"I'm not the same person I was 10 months ago, Jayden and this time is different, but…..I'll think about it," I said

He smiled albeit a little sadly

"I understand," he said

Then I quickly went into my house without another word.

**And there's Chapter Eight Peoples, **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Will Annika forgive Jayden?**

**Dooka Out!**


	9. Competitions and The Plan Part 2

Happily Ever After: Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**I'm back! (And I'm also not dead)**

**Please read and enjoy! **

**Yeah, that's pretty much it I don't have much to say….**

I woke up on Tuesday hoping for a peaceful day today at least, because it looked beautiful outside and I wanted to spend it with my friends-minus the stupid drama.

How had my life turned into one of those stupid Romance novels I had found in the kitchen-obviously Gwen's (unless they were left here by my foster brother's wife…..)-it was just stupid and annoying.

Did I mention stupid?

Then I realized that I actually had to get up to go to school.

I dragged myself out of bed, dressed in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and my ever present black converse.

I jogged downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast (Gwen had come down with a bug or something and had gone with a friend to the doctor first thing this morning), then went outside…

…where Natalia was standing arguing with Sam, I would've just walked right up but as I neared I heard my name.

"-Annika isn't your child or your little sister, she can take care of herself!" Natalia was saying, it was clear she was irritated edging on anger.

Curious as to what they were talking about (actually I had a pretty good idea already I just wanted to know what this would lead to) I pressed myself into the hedge.

I'll explain, around my house, there is a starting-to-be-overgrown hedge that pretty much blocks out the world from the bottom of the house.

There is a small opening in the front path, from which I saw Sam and Natalia arguing from the porch.

So I walked to the inside edge and strained my ears.

"-Know that, but I care about her more than I care to admit, and I just don't want to see her hurt again." Said Sam

"She knows what she's doing, she's not a little girl that needs protection, she can handle it, she's stronger than you think she is, she's not a weak scared little girl, and she never was." Argued Natalia

"How do you know? I'm her best friend!" Sam yelled

"You may be her oldest friend, but she is MY best friend." She said crossing her arms. At least I think she did, I couldn't see very well through the bushes.

"You know what, let's have a competition, we'll be really good friends to Annika this week, and then at the end of the week, we'll ask Annika who she thinks is her best friend!" exclaimed Sam

I nearly groaned aloud, 'seriously?' I thought 'does it really matter?'

"Fine!" said Natalia shaking Sam's out-stretched hand

I decided to make my appearance around now so I carefully looped back around to the back door and then ran through the house to exit the front door once again.

"Hey" I called smiling like I hadn't heard a thing

They both turned towards me, "Hey, Annika!" they both greeted overly cheerfully

"Let's get going shall we?" I said deciding to play along

And with that we ran to school.

xXTheChapter'sNotOverYetIt'sTooShortXx

The next few days were pretty creepy.

Natalia and Sam were both seriously nice to me.

To be honest right now my best friend would probably have to be Natalia, who although competitive, at least had the decency to NOT go overboard.

Sam on the other hand….I'd rather not think about it…

Well, at least I didn't have to deal with Jayden drama at the moment, although I might have preferred it to my friends being….weird.

Nothing really eventful happened until Wednesday morning.

I was walking down the halls, taking care to ignore Jayden who had gotten back together with Rachel _again_ (Don't ask, I have no idea why), when I noticed a crowd in front of the music room.

I elbowed my way through the crowd (works every time), and when I got to the front, I realized everyone was trying to sign up for the _school wide competitive showcase_ (which is basically a really large attempt to make _school talent show_ sound impressive).

Since our high school is very small, there is a lot of interest in tiny, seemingly unimportant events like this (in other words the people in this boring small town, like showing off to their classmates, because it makes than feel more important than they have their entire lives).

Nevertheless, I enjoyed performing for people and singing in general, so I thought that I would perform, and signed my name on the line with a flourish.

Of course then I needed a song.

So, I daydreamed during Wednesday's classes (because it was the last week we weren't really doing anything anyways), and thinking long and hard.

I figured I would just write a song, because that had worked for me last time **(A/N: Just a reminder that the last original song was not mine, but I think this one will be, what you think? Should I write it? Or should I just use an already written song?)**,but I had pretty much no inspiration, because at the moment I had no particularly strong feelings.

But of course, that had to change that afternoon.

Somehow the dunderheads that I called the male population of the school (and by that I mean the ones who actually cared that I existed (more like my personal creepy stalkers) or my _fan club_), found out that I was no longer pining after Jayden (I have a feeling this has something to do with Sam trying to defend me from Jayden _again_ even though I've told him _multiple times_ that I can take care of myself) and had been asking me out since.

It's really annoying, but I've found interesting ways to shoot them down, some kind of harsh.

For example:

Dude: Hey, I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?

Me: Of course not, do I look stupid to you?

Dude: W-what?

Me: You do speak English right? Can you leave me alone please? Thank you for wasting my time! (Kindly note the sarcasm)

And that's pretty much how it went.

And then BAM! I have inspiration, so in a roundabout way, all the annoyance kind of helped.

Who would have thought?

When I got back from school that day I went immediately to my room and started writing the song.

When it was pretty late, I finally fell asleep on top of my desk where I had been writing.

The last thought I had before falling asleep was that I finally feel like I'm finding my place here…..

My dreams were full of destinies and bravery.

I think I've been paying too much attention in History.

**So what do you think?**

**Should I write the song? Review and let me know!**


	10. The End

Happily Ever After: Chapter 10

**Hey, it's another update! **

**This is the last chapter of this story. YAY!**

**It's been a long time coming and my first COMPLETE fan-fiction.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I wrote the song like you asked Li.**

I woke up early on Thursday and finished the song.

The competition was today!

I then changed into a white Green Day t-shirt, black short-shorts and my trademark black converse.

I threw my hair into a french-side braid and grabbed my stuff.

I skipped breakfast because I was so excited for today.

School couldn't have passed slower.

And lunch was a disaster.

It went something like this:

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me say

I whirled around to find Jayden-dressed in a muscle shirt jeans and a leather jacket, complete with black tinted sunglasses-obviously trying to stare at my slight-barely-there cleavage.

I raised an eyebrow at him

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms

"I was wondering if you thought about forgiving me," he said flashing what he must have thought was a swoon worthy grin

It made me want to puke.

"What happened to the old sweet Jayden?" I asked softly

"The one that used to hold me when I cried and was always nice to everyone,"

My voice was a hoarse whisper,

"He grew up," he said, but he froze and paused first, so I knew I had struck a chord.

"It's obvious that he didn't grow up, he died and was replaced with this shell right here in front of me, I guess Rachel did her damage then," I said and searched his eyes for the old Jayden.

His eyes had dulled to a dark and boring sea green, no longer rolling and tumbling and swirling like bright crystal waters, now like murky polluted water.

I suppose I should've been angry, but all I felt was pity, he had been my friend at one point after all, but I knew whatever was left of _my _Jayden was finally gone, replaced by this completely new person.

I guess we could become friends again eventually, but for right now, we were strangers again.

"But I'm still Jayden," he said looking confused reaching his hand out to put on my shoulder

"No, you may be Jayden but you're not the Jayden that I know, you're the same person physically, but not in your heart or your head," I said recoiling from his hand

"You know, I used to believe there is good in everyone, and that you just have to break down the walls to find it, but…..I'm not really sure anymore,"

I've really grown up this year, I realized, but I wasn't quite sure what that meant entirely.

I looked at his pitiful rejected form

"I'm sorry," I said "But I can't forgive you, I don't even know you anymore,"

And I turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

And I didn't look back.

xXThisIsALineBreakXx

I found myself sitting backstage in the auditorium with Sam beside me, quite obviously trying to flirt with me before the competition, but I was focused on the competition and tuned him out.

Finally I got annoyed.

"Look," I tried to say without snapping at him

"I don't like you that way, I mean, you're a good friend and I appreciate that but, that is all I'm interested in, _friends, _okay?"

He looked hurt but nodded

That's when I saw him

Jayden I mean, he was holding my guitar (I'd never bothered to ask for it back), and he was walking onstage

He grinned (it didn't reach his eyes) and said

"This song is for an old friend of mine, and I know for a fact that she likes this band; Annika this is for you," he said glancing at me

I watched him carefully as he began to play and stumbled over the first couple of notes.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_Going out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause you're never coming home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leaving my door open_

_I'm risking everything I own_

_There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

He ended the song to applause but I just shook my head

I was the last one on, which just happened to be next.

Before Jayden could even open his mouth I stepped onstage with my special guitar.

"Hey!" I said smiling widely

The crowd cheered.

"This is a little song I wrote myself, I hope you all enjoy this, Guys that keep randomly hitting on me, this is for you," I winked

_V1: Don't look at me that way_

_I'm not another Barbie in your stupid game_

_You won't see me again_

_I won't let you make more misery heartbreak and pain_

_P: Oh, this is how it goes_

"_Another boy meets girl story," he says_

_Like whoa, that's not how it'll go_

_Just Leave me Alone._

_C: There won't be a Happily Ever After!_

_Don't need no one serenading me from the rafters_

_I don't need your love_

_Just myself is enough_

_I don't need a Happily Ever After!_

_V2: No Princes, no clichés, no fairytales here_

_No dramatics, no petty tears_

_No declarations of love to hear_

_P: Oh, this is how it goes_

"_Another boy meets girl story," he says_

_Like whoa, that's not how it'll go_

_Just Leave me Alone._

_C: There won't be a Happily Ever After!_

_Don't need no one serenading me from the rafters_

_I don't need your love_

_Just myself is enough_

_I don't need a Happily Ever After!_

_B: I don't need love to be happy_

_I don't something fluffy and sappy_

_I just need to Smile!_

_C: There won't be a Happily Ever After!_

_Don't need no one serenading me from the rafters_

_I don't need your love_

_Just myself is enough_

_I don't need a Happily Ever After!_

_Yeah!_

_(Sarcastically spoken) And they all lived happily ever after, the end._

I smirked as the crowd applauded

"Thank you!" I called as I rushed backstage.

The Principal then stood up

"Thank you to everyone that performed, I'm sure we all enjoyed it," he began

"And now to announce the awards, in third place is…."

The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe.

"Jayden Tsang! With his song If You Ever Come Back by The Script!" he announced to loud applause and cheering

Jayden accepted his $5 gift card to ITunes with his same non-smile.

"In second place we have…Danielle McGinty! With her rendition of Jesse's Girl!" he continued

Danielle was an Irish girl with brown hair so dark that it looked almost black, which contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin and glowing, electric blue eyes. **(A/N: this is based off of a guy, so guess who it is!)**

She was awarded with a $10 gift card to ITunes.

She smiled charmingly and all the guys stared, then she raised an eyebrow at the crowd and winked at her friends, a ginger haired guy named Martin, a blonde/ginger/rust-ish haired girl named Cammie, Martin's brunette girlfriend Samantha, and a larger, ginger haired guy named Harris. **(A/N: Also based off of other people)**

The principal smiled at the excited students.

"And the winner of this year's school wide competitive showcase is….Annika Jones!" I grinned widely and ran over to the principal where I was awarded with a $40 gift card to ITunes.

I went down into the throng of people to try and catch up with my friends.

"Congrats!" I heard from behind me

I whirled around and came face to face with Natalia.

I grinned, "Thank You!"

We shared a hug, before I was surrounded with people trying to congratulate me.

I mean honestly, you'd think I'd cured Cancer or something.

My friends and I hung out for a while in the auditorium, I had been hanging out with all of them (and there were really too many to remember) as equally as possible, except for two.

I finally found a moment to talk to my two best friends in relative privacy.

"Just for the record," I said smirking at them

"Natalia is the better friend,"

They looked at me shocked and I laughed

"You should learn to not have loud conversations in front of the home to the most curious person in this town." I said

They both sighed and looked equally guilty.

"We're sorry we did that," they said in unison and I grinned at them.

They looked at me weirdly.

"That must have been the first thing you two have ever agreed on! Congrats!" I smiled crazily

We looked at each other in silence

One second…..two seconds…..three seconds

Then, altogether, we burst out laughing, we laughed so hard and so long, we couldn't breathe and no sound was coming out.

I grinned at my friends.

Who would have thought huh?

I thought back to Christmas.

Then I walked over to the mic. which was still set up from earlier.

"You guys want an encore?" I asked

They all cheered so I smiled and pulled Sam to the mic. and began the track for one of his favourite songs.

_Tried to break love to a science_

_In an act of pure defiance_

_I broke his heart._

_As I pulled apart his theories_

_As I watched him growing weary_

_I pulled him apart_

_Having heavy conversations_

_About the furthest constellations of our souls, oh_

_We're just trying to find some meaning_

_In the things that we believe in_

_But we got some ways to go._

_Of all of the things that he's ever said_

_He goes and says something that just knocks me dead._

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_I tried pushing evolution_

_As the obvious conclusion of the start_

_But it was for my own amusement_

_Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart._

_Of all of the things that he's ever said_

_He goes and says something that knocks me dead._

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._

_Of all of the things that he's ever said_

_He goes and says something that just knocks me dead_

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Ooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

He finished to applause and smiled.

I stood there that moment and knew something would never change.

So, maybe there wasn't such a thing as Happily Ever After but for now, in that very moment, I was happy.

And that was enough for me.

So I guess the only thing left to be said is:

_**And we all lived Happily Ever After**_

_**The End**_

**And so that's the end, **

**I don't own:**

**If You Ever Come Back by The Script**

**Science and Faith by The Script**

**I do own my plot, characters and my not-very-good song.**

**I hope you've enjoyed**

**~Dookamargirl2**


End file.
